


don't you become paralyzed with fear when things seem particularly rough

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adicción, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>con louis era así: fumaba marihuana y no lo escondía. sorbía cocaína y actuaba defensivo cuando harry lo mencionaba. no se inyectaba heroína, extendía sus brazos, se levantaba las mangas, mostraba su piel limpia de abuso y actuaba como si harry estuviera perdiendo la cabeza cuando lo mencionaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you become paralyzed with fear when things seem particularly rough

**Author's Note:**

> alguien pidió "Un ficlet de louis drogandose, harry preocupandose y estando fuera de lugar. Y los chicos intentando creer que no pasa nada" pero como ya tengo un fic así (I would rather fall backwards and forget everything) decidí hacerle algo así como una segunda parte. pero les debo la reacción de los chicos.

harry estaba cansado y constantemente irritable y molesto. no, no era el trabajo, no eran sus obligaciones como parte de la boy band mas grande del momento. no era por su agenda. no era por un problema en su vida profesional. era por louis, otra vez. 

honestamente, louis creía que estaba siendo tan listo. había dejado de inyectarse y nunca se negaba o se ponía defensivo cuando harry buscaba por marcas en sus brazos y pies, lo cual al principio le había dado a harry una sensación de calma y tranquilidad y la idea de que estaba siendo tonto por continuar creyendo que louis usaba ese tipo de drogas. 

con louis era así: fumaba marihuana y no lo escondía. sorbía cocaína y actuaba defensivo cuando harry lo mencionaba. no se inyectaba heroína, extendía sus brazos, se levantaba las mangas, mostraba su piel limpia de abuso y actuaba como si harry estuviera perdiendo la cabeza cuando lo mencionaba, porque  _cómo se atrevía a desconfiar de él, miren sus brazos limpios, sus pies limpios_. harry se sintió paranoico y tonto, al principio. creyó que era tiempo de confiar en louis, porque louis podía salir de fiesta con sus amigos y regresar sin ninguna marca en su cuerpo. 

era sólo alcohol y marihuana, decía. pero desde cuando alcohol y marihuana era lo mejor que louis podía hacer en el peor escenario? por qué se conformaba con eso? naturalmente, a harry no le gustaba pensar en ello. es normal, se decía a sí mismo. quizá no era normal para otras personas, pero para louis era normal, para ellos como pareja lo era también, y tenía que aprender a lidiar con ello porque la otra alternativa era demasiado egoísta y triste. 

había pensado en dejar a louis y vivir en LA. abandonar la casa que ambos tenían ahí y conseguir otra, o quedarse con jeff, o irving. ellos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo a final de cuentas, y lo apoyaban con lo que él decidiera hacer. en el plano profesional nada cambiaba, para ellos louis continuaba siendo un artista respetado y talentoso. sus adicciones no tenían nada que ver con la forma en que favorecían a harry. independientemente de si harry rompía con louis, ellos continuarían trabajando con louis, y también lo recibirían en sus casas y oficinas. 

harry lo había pensado durante semanas, meses. 

le habían dicho que era posible que volviera a ocurrir, que sería incluso normal que louis tuviera una recaída y volviera a usar drogas. de alguna manera lo estaba esperando, pero de todos modos no hizo mejor ver a louis cerrándose en sí mismo, mintiendo, durmiendo mas de lo que estaba despierto y olvidando comer porque era mas importante para él sumergirse en su vicio. 

sus amistades ni siquiera eran el problema. en realidad fue nizam quien le dijo que louis estaba usando heroína y que estaba preocupado por él. 

harry estaba en california en camino a hacer senderismo con glenne, jeff y otros amigos cuando recibió la llamada. no reconoció el número y entró en pánico un poco, porque siempre le avisaban cuando cambiaban de número para que no creyera que una fan obsesiva había figurado su número de teléfono móvil. pensó en no contestar, pero lo hizo al final. 

jamás se esperó escuchar una voz que no pudo reconocer alegando que era nizam. 

mucho menos creyó que la llamada sería para confirmarle que sus sospechas con louis estaban justificadas. 

“tienes que ayudarlo,” pidió. harry caminó lejos de sus acompañantes. “se ríe en nuestras caras cuando le decimos que está haciendo mal.  _‘no es nada’_ , dice, o  _‘eres tan aburrido, unos cuantos toques no hacen mal’,_  ya sabes cómo es lou”. 

“estás seguro que está usando heroína?” preguntó harry en voz muy baja. sus manos y piernas le estaban temblando. su pecho se sentía apretado. “porque la última vez que lo vi no tenía marcas, no había nada ahí, no—”

“la está aspirando.”

y oh. 

 _oh_. por supuesto. 

“a veces inhala hasta que empieza a sentir la subida y tenemos miedo que pueda tener una sobredosis, pero no quiere escuchar, cree que estamos jugando cuando le decimos que se detenga.” 

 harry se sintió mal. 

“gracias por decirme. hablaré con él,” prometió. 

cuando terminó la llamada volteó hacia sus amigos y su rostro se quebró en preocupación, rabia y llanto. 

~*~

louis llegaría pronto a LA, así que esperó a tenerlo enfrente de él para hablar sobre lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas. 

no durmió bien y tuvo pesadillas y despertó en medio de la noche con la necesidad de llamar a louis y preguntarle  _por qué_. por el día trató de contestar las llamadas y mensajes de louis actuando como si todo estuviera bien, y aunque louis notó que harry estaba siendo distante harry le prometió que no estaba pasando nada. 

ni siquiera se sintió mal por mentir. de cualquier forma su relación se estaba construyendo en mentiras. 

~*~

louis quiso sorprenderlo. por un mensaje de texto y varios emojis tristes le dijo que su vuelo había tenido problemas y no podría llegar a tiempo, así harry no se molestaba en encontrarlo en el aeropuerto. 

harry en realidad se sintió aliviado con la noticia. no quería encararlo, no quería tenerlo enfrente y actuar como si no quisiera tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo para probar su suerte y ver si algo de sentido común se metía en su cuerpo. 

jeff no quiso salir esa tarde. dijo que no estaba de humor y de hecho harry tampoco lo estaba, así que se quedó en su habitación mirando friends y comiendo comida chatarra. no se había duchado en todo el día y se sentía fatal. se sentía ansioso y el nudo en su pecho no se deshacía todavía. 

cuando louis abrió la puerta de su habitación y exxtendió sus brazos gritando algo que sonó a  _“tadá!”_  como si hubiera aparecido ahí por arte de magia harry casi sufrió un ataque cardiaco. 

se dejó caer al suelo sosteniendo una de sus mantas y maldijo. 

louis se estaba riendo de él. 

“te atrapé!” gritó doblándose en dos de la risa. harry le arrojó con su almohada. 

“imbécil,” dijo poniéndose de pie. “casi me matas de un susto, te parece bien?”

“sí, es perfecto” dijo louis acercándose para envolverlo en un abrazo. harry se dejó derretir por un momento en el cuerpo de louis, tratando de no pensar en que pronto tendría que decir algo y aniquilar el buen humor de louis. 

la última vez que lo había encarado en su adicción louis había amenazado con dejarlo si le contaba a alguien. harry no creía que louis supiera que todos sus amigos lo sabían. y quizá había sido egoísta de harry decirles, pero no se le hacía justo que louis lo obligara a vivir así sin contarle a nadie. él ocupaba apoyo también. 

“tu corazón está latiendo bien rápido,” dijo louis inclinándose un poco para colocar su oído en el pecho de harry. 

“me asustaste,” dijo harry, aunque era probable que su corazón estuviera latiendo con rapidez por lo que estaba por decirle. 

“lo siento,” dijo dejando un pequeño beso en donde estaba su corazón. “me echaste de menos?” preguntó. 

harry sonrió un poco. 

“sí, lo hice.”

“casi un mes. este es un nuevo récord, no crees?” preguntó louis, sonriendo, dejándose caer en la cama e invitando a harry con un golpe al lado de él en el colchón. parecía hiperactivo y demasiado feliz. harry no sabía si era porque había tomado algo o era sólo que él mismo se estaba sintiendo demasiado desganado y el estado activo de louis lo estaba abrumando. 

harry se acostó a su lado y louis inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas. 

“de verdad te eché de menos,” confesó louis respirando profundamente. sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y su nariz estaba ahí. harry no podía dejar de recordar a nizam diciéndole que a veces louis no dejaba de aspirar heroína hasta que alcanzaba sentir los resultados. harry había leído que duraba diez minutos en hacer efecto cuando la heroína se sorbía. no podía soportar la imagen de louis aspirando como loco durante diez minutos. 

“lou,” susurró. louis le sonrió. 

“mm?”

“quiero decirte algo.”

louis se alejó un poco para poder verle mejor el rostro. también tomó las manos de harry entre las suyas. 

“dime.”

harry había hablado enfrente de miles de personas. había hablado enfrente de cientos de celebridades, pero no recordaba haberse sentido tan malditamente nervioso y a punto de salir corriendo como en ese momento. 

“por qué me mentiste?” preguntó. 

louis se rió. 

“pensé que sería divertido, asustarte,” respondió. harry negó con su cabeza. 

“no me refiero a eso.”

“entonces a qué te refieres?” preguntó. su sonrisa ya no estaba en sus labios, así que harry imaginó que se daba una idea a lo que se refería. 

“estás usando heroína otra vez,” susurró. no podía decirlo en voz alta, no sabía por qué. 

“qué?”

“no,” pidió harry, “no actúes como si esto fuera yo siendo paranoico. me dijeron que todavía usas.”

“quién te dijo?” preguntó. se veía enojado y sus manos estaban tensas, casi estaban convertidas en puños. 

“no importa quién me dijo, lo que importa es por qué estás haciéndolo. me prometiste que lo dejarías de hacer.”

“ya no lo hago,” mintió. “harry, tienes que creerme, no lo hago. mira, no hay marcas.” louis quitó las manos de las de harry y le mostró sus brazos. estaban limpios. “aquí tampoco hay. mira.” bajó de la cama, se arremangó su pants y le mostró sus pies. también estaban limpios. 

“louis.”

“debes dejar de ser tan paranoico, de acuerdo? ya no lo hago. cumplí mi palabra, así que cumple la tuya y deja de crear drama por cosas que no están ocurriendo.”

harry no podía mas. quería llorar y terminar con él o al menos chantajearlo con dejarlo solo si no dejaba de mentirle. sabía que eran salidas irracionales y poco inteligentes, pero honestamente se estaba sintiendo desesperado y las salidas mas fáciles las sentía atrayentes. 

“creí que ya habíamos superado esto,” continuó louis caminando por la habitación, enojado. “quién te dijo?” preguntó. “dime quién te dijo para ponerlo en su lugar. sólo está queriendo separarnos y crear problemas entre nosotros, cómo no lo puedes ver?”

“oh por favor, podrías detenerte?” gritó harry. louis se detuvo. “no fue cualquier persona quien me lo dijo. fue uno de tus malditos amigos preocupado de que te de una maldita sobredosis por lo mucho que estás sorbiendo heroína.”

“qué”

“no hagas como si no supieras de qué estoy hablando. estás aspirando heroína. bastante inteligente, por cierto. de no ser por él no tuviera idea que estabas rompiendo tu palabra a mis espaldas.”

“harry—”

“recuerdas cuál era el trato? tu te mantenías limpio y yo me quedaba. lo hacíamos funcionar entre los dos.”

“estás terminando conmigo?” preguntó. parecía cansado de repente. derrotado. “harry, no lo hagas. es mentira.”

“ves? si al menos estuvieras admitiendo que la cagaste tendría un poco de compasión por tu patético trasero adicto.”

“no soy un adicto,” dijo louis. harry quería golpear algo. la pared. lo que sea. 

“deja de mentirme por un segundo,” pidió harry. 

“no te estoy mintiendo. no soy un maldito adicto. tengo todo bajo control. la última vez sí entiendo por qué estuvo mal, pero ahora no es nada, debes creerme, de acuerdo? no es nada, es sólo para divertirme y soltarme. sólo eso.”

“entonces lo estás admitiendo,” dijo harry. “estás usando heroína otra vez.”

“no!” gritó louis. “es sólo... cosas. otras cosas.”

“marihuana?” louis asintió. “cocaína?” louis tragó con fuerza. después asintió. “maldita sea, louis.”

“no es nada.”

“no es nada? cómo no es nada para ti? estás usando todo un cóctel de drogas y crees que no es nada?”

“no las uso juntas.”

“oh. genial. eso lo hace mucho mejor.”

“estoy siendo inteligente al respecto. no me dará una maldita sobredosis por aspirar cocaína o por fumar marihuana. sé cómo hacer esas cosas.”

“felicidades,” dijo harry. quería irse ya. quería dejarlo solo y que se hundiera sin llevárselo a él en el proceso. estaba tan jodidamente enojado que quería causarle daño físico. “cómo pudiste hacer esto otra vez. estabámos bien. lo estabámos haciendo bien.”

“estamos bien todavía. nada de esto tiene que separarnos.”

“prometiste que te mantendrías limpio, en qué otras cosas me estás mintiendo?”

“no te menti, maldita sea! no estoy usando heroína!” repitió. 

harry lo decidió, entonces. se puso su calzado, cogió sus llaves y salió de ahí. louis lo siguió. 

“harry, no te vayas así.” harry lo ignoró. “no me dejes así. por favor.”

“dijeron que a veces aspirabas heroína hasta que sentías los efectos.” contó harry con un hilo de voz. estaba llegando al auto. “los efectos no llegan hasta después de diez minutos.”

“qué? eso es mentira.”

“puede darte una sobredosis si aspiras tanto por tanto tiempo.”

“lo sé, gracias de todos modos,” dijo louis, sarcástico. “podrías por favor detenerte un segundo y escucharme.”

harry abrió la puerta de su auto. “sólo si prometes no mentirme.”

louis dejó caer sus brazos.  

“de acuerdo. escucha, es verdad, la he usado, pero fue sólo  _una vez_.”

harry no le creía. subió a su auto y aseguró la otra puerta para que louis no entrara. 

“harry, vamos. no seas así.”

“hablaré contigo cuando estés limpio.” dijo. louis golpeó con su mano la puerta del auto. harry sólo cerró sus ojos. 

“estoy limpio!”

“si lo estás, podrías hacerte una prueba ahora mismo? podemos ir a una clínica y comprobarlo?”

louis retrocedió del auto. 

“lo ves? ni siquiera estás limpio ahora mismo.”

“no me hagas esto, harry,” pidió con seriedad. parecía triste y desesperado. “te necesito.”

“yo también, louis, pero así no.”

manejar lejos de louis para alejarse deliberdamente de él fue la parte más difícil. 

~*~

harry estuvo un mes más sin louis. pero ese tiempo dolió más que nada porque no había otra cosa que los estuviera manteniendo lejos que ellos mismos. 

que louis todavía no decidiera aparecer en su vida era una seña más de que todavía estaba usando drogas, y harry lo echaba de menos demasiado, tanto que a veces pensaba en simplemente ignorar su adicción y estar con él a pesar de todo. 

no era culpa de louis que actuara así, no era su culpa que la hubiera usado otra vez, pero de igual manera era complicado lidiar con sus mentiras. 

harry llamó a nizam desde el momento que pasó una semana sin louis. nizam le contestó las primeras tres llamadas para decirle que louis no había cambiado su uso sino que pareciera que empeoró. después de las tres llamadas no volvió a contestar ninguna. quizá louis había descubierto que había sido él quien lo había descubierto había hecho las pases con él y había decidido no acusarlo otra vez. fuera como sea, harry estaba insanamente preocupado. 

su equipo estaba al tanto del problema de louis pero según ellos no había mucho que pudieran hacer por él. la realidad era que mientras no interfiriera con su trabajo les importaba una mierda lo que louis consumiera, siempre y cuando fuera discreto. 

harry salió a relajarse y divertirse con sus amigos y sí le ayudaba mantener su cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, pero tan pronto como regresaba checaba los mensajes de louis. todos decían lo mismo. 

 _“te echo de menos. te amo.”_  

harry no quería pensar que eso era suficiente. no podía conformarse con eso, porque si lo hacía, estaría siendo parte de su adicción también, y cualquier cosa que le sucediera a louis en el proceso recaería en harry. 

~*~

en el tour las cosas estuvieron bien. algo incomodas pero bien a final de cuentas. no compartían habitación de hotel pero eso no detenía que louis lo buscara por las noches. las primeras veces sólo habían hablado. habían tenido conversaciones parecidas a la que había pausado su relación y después de eso louis regresaba a su habitación, pero había ocasiones que harry lo dejaba quedarse con él. tenían sexo y actuaban como si louis no fuera un maldito lío. 

esas eran extrañamente las mejores noches que tenían. 

~*~

harry estaba tocando la guitarra y haciendo apuntes afuera en la piscina del hotel cuando louis se aproximó con un papel. 

“lo hice,” dijo estirando el papel frente al rostro de harry. “es mi pase libre a estar dentro de la relación, cierto? estoy limpio. tengo tres semanas limpio. esperaría hasta que fuera el mes pero no pude contenerme.”

harry trató de contener su sonrisa. 

“bien. me alegro, louis.”

“estamos juntos otra vez?” preguntó. su voz tembló un poco. “lo estamos? porque te echo tanto de menos que casi me duele físicamente.”

harry respiró profundamente. sentía que rompería en llanto. 

“sí, lo estamos,” dijo. dejó la guitarra a un lado y cogió el papel. louis de verdad estaba limpio. 

“puedo besarte ahora, entonces?” preguntó. harry asintió. “podemos ir a la habitación y tener sexo? sé que no dejamos de hacerlo, pero esta vez será sexo de novios, sabes. no sexo por lastima.”

el nudo en el pecho de harry regresó. 

“no fue sexo por lastima, lou. jamás lo fue.”

“se sintió así.”

“no, nunca lo fue. por favor no pienses que lo fue.”

louis respiró con alivio. 

“de acuerdo. voy a abrazarte ahora y la posibilidad de que no te suelte en todo el día es real.” avisó. 

harry se rió y abrió sus brazos. 

tener a louis prendido a su cuerpo como un koala nunca se había sentido tan familiar. tan en casa. 

“sé que estás limpio y que cumplirás tu palabra esta vez,” dijo harry hablando en susurros. el rostro de louis estaba al lado del suyo de todos modos. no necesitaba usar su voz normal. era sólo para ellos dos. “pero quiero que terminando esta pierna del tour busquemos a alguien profesional que nos ayude y aconseje cómo vivir juntos con tu problema, de acuerdo? no quiero tomar decisiones sin saber que tanto te pueden afectar en tu situación.”

“no lo haré otra vez,” prometió louis. 

“lo sé, pero buscaremos a alguien de todos modos. tenemos que hacerlo. quiero tratar esto con la seriedad que se merece.”

louis tardó en contestar, pero eventualmente apartó su rostro del cuello de harry, lo miró fijamente y dijo “de acuerdo.” 


End file.
